tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bran bran626
Hello~! Sorry for the late reply. Of course it's alright with me! Also, thank you very much for your contributions~! *^^* Satoupii (talk) 20:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Festivals Hey Bran bran, it's Kellychocolate from the POT wiki. Can I suggest something? You know the music festivals for POT, well they sort of are for TeniMyu. Do you think you can make articles for them here. These are the one I've made for the POT wiki. The Prince of Tennis Festival 2013 The Prince of Tennis Festival 2011 Thanks in advance ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 17:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *The songs contrast from the ones performed here (other than Make You Free by Kimeru) since they're TeniPuri published and Marvelous Entertainment, the company running TeniMyu, couldn't obtain rights to those songs. Also I think only three of the Seiyuus(?) are TeniMyu actors, so I don't know if the relevancy is proportional to this wikia. :/ But I can add onto the TeniPuri Festa pages on the Prince of Tennis Wikia. Bran bran626 (talk) 20:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates? Sorry to bother you again, but do you think that the POT wiki and the Tenimyu wiki should be affiliates. I mean they're basically the same thing, and maybe we might get other affiliates if we start like this. What do you say? ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 01:57, August 15, 2013 (UTC) *Sure! No problems with that. Bran bran626 (talk) 01:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) *So I created the affiliates template for the POT wiki, would you care to give me your wordmark? Here's is ours if you're interested in creating an affiliates template. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *I'm out of town so I can't access the original wordmark, but I hope a print-screened version works orz Bran bran626 (talk) 00:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) CSS Do you know where you can access the html code for the wiki (I think it's called CSS). Just thought you knew since you changed a lot of things for this wiki that cannot be done on the theme designer. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *Yup, it's the MediaWiki section of a Wikia. There's various types, but mainly the css is for theme layouts/class customization while the javascript is pretty self-explanatory. Here's a link to the Wikia's explanation of it: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:JavaScript_and_CSS_Cheatsheet Bran bran626 (talk) 23:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Hi! can you tell me what is about this wiki?Rakeli,I'll be back (talk) 02:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC)rakeli,el punkquesito *Sure! Mainly the word "TeniMyu" is short for The Prince of Tennis Musical. It's been ongoing for ten plus years, and to make sure everyone understands the different actors, musicals, and songs in it, this wikia was created to organize such information. Of course the actor profiles are somewhat incomplete because there's no one around to translate their filmography, but the musical sections should be up to date! Any information about the manga series its based on should be within the Prince of Tennis Wikia or other reliable sources. Bran bran626 (talk) 04:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm wondering why there wasn't Marui Bunta in the 1st season Higa? I'm just really curious.1713nya (talk) 04:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC)1713nya *Hi back! My reasoning behind it was because Marui Bunta is part of the Rikkai cast since it's canon in the manga and the anime series. I hope that answers your question! Bran bran626 (talk) 04:12, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm still new to all of this Wikia stuff, but I look forward to being able to help out :) If there's anything I can do, please let me know. I live in Japan and go to Tenimyu whenever my wallet allows ^^; Er, I hope I'm leaving one of these messages right, if not, sorry >>; Either way, thanks for the welcome :) Tarundoru (talk) 13:06, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Tarundoru In the name of god Hello . My name is toktam . I want help . Can you help me ? Can you speak persian? * Hello! Nice to meet you, toktam. I can't speak Persian, sorry. Thank you for wanting to help, please make updates as you see fit and I'll be sure to help you with anything! Bran bran626 (talk) 19:40, May 23, 2015 (UTC) HI! Can you help me edit Furuta Kazuki's page? Thank you!Ogoogotaaan (talk) 11:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how to put the Seigaku Nav and the pictures. HAHA, can you help me there? And help me create the 3rd season cast too! Ogoogotaaan (talk) 14:03, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll upload it!Ogoogotaaan (talk) 08:01, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I know their names. Would you also like to have their birthdays, blogs, social media accounts and agency profiles? I'll give it to you now. Tezuka Kunimitsu: Zaiki Takuma (財木琢磨) October 15, 1992 (Agency: http://www.nagarapro.co.jp/top/artist/artist.php?id=38 Blog: http://ameblo.jp/takuma-zaiki/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/takuma_zaiki) Oishi Shuichiro: Ishida Shun (石田隼) October 30, 1991 (Agency: http://dolce-star.com/management/ishida.html Blog: http://ameblo.jp/tennis10302/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/Shun10302) Fuji Syusuke: Kamisato Yuuki (神里優希) October 29, 1994 (Agency: http://lespros-aster.com/artists/ Blog: http://ameblo.jp/yuki-kamisato/) Kikumaru Eiji: Honda Reo (本田礼生) October 28, 1992 (Agency: http://yaplog.jp/top-flight/category_3/ Blog: http://ameblo.jp/honda-reo Twitter: https://twitter.com/honda_reo) Inui Sadaharu: Tanaka Ryousei (田中涼星) December 24, 1994 (Agency: http://www.ingot-e.com/talent/1-25.html Blog: http://ameblo.jp/tanaka-ryousei/) Kawamura Takashi: Takikawa Koudai (滝川広大) April 14, 1992 (Agency: http://www.cast-may.com/contents/cast_41.php Blog: http://ameblo.jp/koudai-takikawa/) Momoshiro Takeshi: Mashima Shuto (眞嶋秀斗) August 8, 1995 (Blog: http://ameblo.jp/shutomashuto/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/Smashimashi) Kaido Kaoru: Sana Hiroki (佐奈宏紀) February 25, 1997 (Agency: http://www.sunmusic-brain.jp/profile.php?id=241 Blog: http://ameblo.jp/sanahiroki/) Horio Satoshi: Shimo Seiya (志茂哉星) October 5, 1998 (Agency: http://adessonet.co.jp/oa_cmn/show/oa_table/tl/tl01/57.html) Kato Kachiro: Shinohara Ryu (篠原立) November 27, 1996 (Agency: http://j-beans.com/boys/shinohara_ryu.html Blog: http://ameblo.jp/shinohara-ryu/) Mizuno Katsuo: Sarashina Arata (晒科新) June 27, 1999 (Agency: http://signboard40.com/person/arata_sarashina_113581/profile Blog: http://ameblo.jp/superarata/)\ I can also give you some information about the new Fudomine and St. Rudolph casts if you want. :D Ogoogotaaan (talk) 12:02, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I only know their names and birthdays. Because there is no information given about them, only their names, birthdays (w/o year) and blogs. But I'll try to message one of my sources to get more informations. Ogoogotaaan (talk) 12:09, July 30, 2015 (UTC) T Hi! These are the only information I got from my sources. I'm sorry! It tried the best as I can. If you want, I'll upload their pictures later. FUDOMINE: Tachibana Kippei: Aoki Soramu (青木空夢) May 27 (Blog: http://ameblo.jp/soramu-aoki527/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/soramu_aoki) Ibu Shinji: Kento (健人) November 6, 1993 (Agency: http://www.spacecraft.co.jp/kento/ Blog: http://ameblo.jp/kento-offcialblog/) Kamio Akira: Izaki Ryujiro (伊崎龍次郎) January 17, 1994 (Agency: http://r-straight.com/izaki.html Blog: http://ameblo.jp/izakiryujiro/) Ishida Tetsu: Nakamura Taro (中村太郎) October 5, 1996 (Agency: http://www.diveinc.co.jp/mypage/10000011/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/chuta_na) Sakurai Masaya: Ryotaro (諒太郎) May 28 (Blog: http://ameblo.jp/riotaro-ms2/) Uchimura Kyousuke: Takane Masaki (高根正樹) November 2 (Blog: http://ameblo.jp/mskng-dnc/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/Mskng_dnc) Mori Tatsunori: Kobayashi Tatsuya (小林辰也) August 19 (Agency: http://lespros-aster.com/artists/ Blog: http://ameblo.jp/tatsuya-kobayashi0819/) ST. RUDOLPH (WITH NOMURA TAKUYA) Akazawa Tomoru: Nakao Kenya (中尾拳也) May 9, 1994 (Twitter: https://twitter.com/kenya_0509) Mizuki Hajime: Miyagi Kodai (宮城紘大) July 27 1994 (Blog: http://ameblo.jp/dddkoudai/) Yanagisawa Shinya: Ozeki Riku (尾関陸) December 21, 1992 (Agency: http://www.horipro.co.jp/ozekiriku/) Kisarazu Atsushi: Sato Yugo (佐藤 祐吾) August 29, 1994 (Twitter: https://twitter.com/tmdndndn) Nomura Takuya: Sagawa Daiki (佐川大樹) December 18 (Twitter: https://twitter.com/daiki3714) Fuji Yuuta: Oohara/Ohara Kaiki (大原 海輝) Ocotber 15, 1994 (Twitter: https://twitter.com/umichan1015) Kaneda Ichirou: Kamimura Kasei (上村海成) February 25, 1994 (Blog: http://ameblo.jp/notuemura-yeskamimura/) Here you go!Ogoogotaaan (talk) 15:12, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I think you already know about the new Fudomine and St. Rudolph, right? Yesterday, one of my sources told me that there is a new Yamabuki. Want me to send you their infos? Ogoogotaaan (talk) 04:46, October 27, 2015 (UTC)